Muestras de afecto
by Queen Khione
Summary: "Zelda se preguntó cuándo había sido el día en que, para ambos, el tocarse, dejó de ser un evento vergonzoso"


_Regalo para Jenny, con mucho cariño de una amante del zelink a otra._

* * *

 **Los personajes han sido creados por Nintendo. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

* * *

.

«Muestras de afecto»

.

Zelda se preguntó cuándo había sido el día en que, para ambos, el tocarse había dejado de ser un evento vergonzoso. Que la costumbre de tenerse tan cerca había provocado que todo impedimento anteriormente dado, se difuminara como el humo y naciera esa necesidad de descubrirse; buscar la tibieza en piel ajena, entregar afecto y sumergirse en la presencia del otro, hasta cerrar sus ojos y perderse en el aroma de sus ropas.

Link se sentía abrumado por las sensaciones que Zelda provocaba en él, le echaba los sentidos a volar cada vez que se refugiaba en su cuerpo y hundía el rostro en su cuello. Había comenzado con abrazos amistosos y caricias sencillas que no se atrevían a sobrepasar ese espacio prudente que él tanto cuidaba al andar por el castillo con ella, o cuando se iban de caminata por los alrededores tiempo atrás. Naturalmente aquello había quedado en el pasado y las distancias se estrechaban con cada día, semana y mes que pasaban juntos, sin darse cuenta.

Habían pasado unos meses desde que fueron a la región de los zora a ver al padre de Mipha y se habían vuelto cercanos, tanto o más unidos que antes. Zelda ya sentía la presencia de Link como algo indispensable en su día a día. Y el joven, a su vez, inconscientemente siempre estaba pensando planes en donde la princesa estuviera presente; ya no podía imaginarse viajando solo. Y la costumbre de verse, de andar de un lugar a otro, de contarse sus temores, de esas charlas madrugadoras bajo el cielo nocturno, de saberse apoyados por el otro, de no tenerse secretos y de protegerse mutuamente, habían alentado, poco a poco, que la vergüenza se perdiese. De pronto se vieron invadidos por el apuro de enseñar al otro lo reprimido en el pecho, a esos sentimientos que desbordaban la cavidad del corazón y se volvían difíciles de contener.

—¿No has pensado marcharos a un lugar a veces? —preguntó Zelda una vez, mientras veía las faldas de las montañas bañadas en rayos de sol, temiendo que la sinceridad de Link la lastimase sin querer.

—¿Marcharme?

—Sí, ir a un lugar al que no hayas conocido aún. Nuestro mundo es basto y enorme… Y sé cuánto te gusta estar viajando de un sitio a otro, ¿no has pensado, quizás, marcharos?

Link frunció el ceño sin entender la razón de aquella pregunta. Bien sabía él de sus propios deseos y la idea de viajar lejos le había apetecido más de una vez. Sin embargo había algo mucho más importante que lo encantaba y la soledad ya no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

—Lo había pensado últimamente —respondió Link a su lado. Zelda le miró de soslayo, anhelando la respuesta que acrecentaría sus ilusiones o las quebrantaría—. Tienes razón en eso, me gusta viajar por esta tierra y descubrirla, pero no estoy dispuesto a abandonarte otra vez como hice antes. No quiero dejarte sola, Zelda, prefiero recorrer estos lugares contigo.

Para ser tan reservado, Link se las empeñaba para dejarla muda y nerviosa.

Zelda se quedó callada, silenciada de pensamientos, incentivados por la sorpresa de aquellas palabras que vinieron como bálsamo sobre sus inquietudes, calmándolas hasta convertirlas en algo inexistente. Se hundió en el azul de su mirada antes de darse la vuelta y seguir caminando, atolondrada y sonrojada hasta las orejas.

Esa noche, todavía resguardando esas palabras que latían dentro de su pecho como algo delicioso, se atrevió a apartarle un flequillo de la frente a Link mientras dormía. Compartían la misma tienda para evitar ir tan cargados en los viajes y ya se habían acostumbrado a dormir en los extremos opuestos, pero aquella vez, sin pensarlo demasiado, no pudo evitar tocarlo, de despejarle el cabello de la cara y acariciarlo con la mirada; no podía creer que Link quisiese estar con ella pese a todo, su sinceridad la hizo inmensamente feliz. De pronto se supo queriéndolo más de lo inimaginable y, confundida, sin asimilar el estrago que había hecho el joven héroe en ella, se dio la vuelta y se alejó de él. Sin saber que Link estaba despierto y contemplaba su espalda en ese momento, extrañado.

Desde aquella vez se volvió común que únicamente por las noches se atrevieran a arrullar al otro y fingir durante el día que nada ocurrió. Link le pasaba los dedos por el cabello, le hacía cariño en las mejillas para que durmiese tranquila y a veces, cuando Zelda tenía pesadillas y él la notaba intranquila en sueño, la abrazaba y le besaba la frente, protegiéndola de todo mal. Sumidos en la obscuridad, ella no tenía motivos para cerrar sus ojos porque esperaba guardar cada detalle de esos momentos y ansiaba ver su rostro.

Hasta se observaban sin decirse nada.

Zelda continuó apartándole el pelo de los ojos, lo cubría más con las tapas y se acunaba en su pecho. Link pasaba un brazo por sobre sus pequeños hombros y la atraía contra sí, queriendo sentir el calor de su cuerpo dulce.

Perdieron el pudor a pequeños pasos y las muestras de afecto iban en aumento. Requerir a excusas ya no era necesario y la complicidad por las noches se acabó.

Zelda estornudó cuando Link había terminado de prender la fogata, y fue suficiente para el joven lamentarse de haberla traído hasta allí. Se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano, acercándola suavemente al calor que emitían las llamas.

—Quédate aquí.

—Gracias —sonrió ella, girando el rostro hacia él. Tenía las mejillas y la punta de su nariz adornadas en carmín. Link la encontró adorable, Zelda podía tener su carácter y parecer gruñona a primeras, pero seguía teniendo un rostro aniñado aún con el enojo.

—Estás helada —dijo, mientras le tocaba el rostro. El cuero de los guantes de Link le hizo cosquillas a la joven en el cuello—. Cúbrete bien.

—No soy una niña, Link, sé muy bien la clase de clima que hay en el desierto por las noches.

—¿Entonces por qué tiemblas?

—Porque hasta hace unos minutos hacía un calor horrible —se quejó y Link se rió de ella.

Zelda suspiró, lamentándose de no haber avanzado lo suficiente para llegar hasta donde se encontraba los dominios de las gerudo. Link se sentó a su lado, quitándose las protecciones de su antebrazo y los guantes de arquero.

—Hemos tardado en llegar, ¿no crees? —murmuró, colocándose al lado del muchacho. Viéndolo hacer lo suyo.

—Eso no es de importancia —le respondió igual de bajito—. El clima no nos ha dado problemas y viajar con calma es mucho mejor.

—Tienes razón…

Zelda se limitó a observar las llamas de la fogata ondeando frente a ella, un poco más allá se extendía el basto desierto con sus dunas blancas por la luna y la soledad habitual. El calor apremiante la invadió poco a poco y cerró sus ojos, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho. La gruesa manta con la que estaba cubriéndose, ya sin ser sujeta, se deslizó por su espalda desnuda hasta terminar en la arena.

Link reparó en el detalle enseguida, las ropas que traía la joven eran perfectas para soportar el calor abrazador del día, pero eran incapaces para proteger del frío. Terminó de quitarse los implementos de arquería en sus brazos mientras escuchaba la respiración tranquila de ella.

—Zelda, deberías cubrirte.

—Estoy bien así, ya no tengo frío.

—Podrías resfriarte.

—Nop.

El joven héroe tomó la manta e hizo amagos de volverla a poner en su sitio, impaciente, pero ella sólo rió. Era deshonesto decir que lo hacía por su salud _–aunque también tenía que ver con ello_ –, porque desde que vio a Zelda acomodarse el atuendo temprano por la mañana, una sensación molesta se apoderó de él. De pronto fue más consciente de las elegantes formas del cuerpo de una mujer. No le daba cabida a explicaciones y se había negado a mirarla en la mayor parte del día, descubrió los atributos que redondeaban el cuerpo de la muchacha, la piel clara, el relieve de sus clavículas y la bella curva de su cintura.

Link sacudió la cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos, insultándose internamente por su insensatez, respetaba mucho a Zelda y la culpabilidad aparecía para darle entender los límites. Verla sin cubrir tanta piel como de costumbre había acrecentado los deseos que intentaba apaciguar desde que comenzaron las caricias hace unos meses atrás. Siempre había tenido límites con respecto a ella desde que la conoció en el castillo; por un corto período de tiempo no fue más para él que una persona que ostentaba un cargo importante y, sin embargo, esa vez en la que Zelda se lamentaba de su situación por no ser capaz de despertar sus poderes en la fuente, se descubrió adorándola en secreto.

Y el sentimiento de protección aumentó catastróficamente hasta convertirse en algo propio, Zelda dejó de ser su trabajo de escolta. Y fue siendo, en el fondo de su pecho, la única mujer que anhelaba cuidar, quitarle las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos, subirle el ánimo y ser su compañía.

Ahora que compartían mucho más que antes y no los ataba el protocolo o los miramientos desdeñosos, seguía anteponiendo esos límites, límites de los cuales Zelda se empeñaba quitar uno por uno.

—¿No crees que los atuendos gerudo son muy atrevidos? —Zelda le echó una mirada al de Link. El joven también llevaba puesto el suyo correspondiente y se ruborizó un poco, avergonzada de sí misma de que ella también usara uno.

—Créeme que prefiero esto a llevar ropas de mujer.

—He olvidado la historia, ¿a quién le habéis comprado el mío? —quiso saber Zelda, viendo las mangas acampanadas y traslúcidas de color turquesa. La tela era muy liviana y fresca.

—A un muy, muy extraño mercader.

—¿Extraño?

—Iba vestido de mujer y tuve que decirle lo hermosa que era para que me vendiera el traje y pudiera entrar al pueblo —se puso colorado, dando una vuelta atrás a todo lo que había hecho. Era bastante humillante—. Hablaba extraño y se puso a adularme cuando lo usé.

Las carcajadas de Zelda resonaron y Link la miró con reproche.

—Tal vez te veías guapa —se burló, dándole un apretón en la mejilla derecha a Link.

—No es gracioso.

—Por supuesto que lo es.

Él arqueó una ceja, posando su atención desde su altura a los ojos verdosos de Zelda.

—Oh, no te enfades, Link —al notarlo malhumorado, dejó sus risitas para más tarde bajando su mano—. Es un cumplido, eres un chico apuesto y de buen talante. Cualquier cosa que os pongáis te quedaría bien.

 _Ese traje por ejemplo_ , pensó ella, girando el rostro hacia su izquierda, un poco consternada por lo confesado. Percibió que Link aproximaba su mano y le acariciaba el cabello, colocándolo tras su oreja después de un rato.

La joven se estremeció al sentirlo tan cerca y sobrevino un agradable silencio, el corazón le latió deprisa al encontrarse, de repente, rodeando su cuello y cortando las distancias. La luz del fuego se derramaba sobre la piel impoluta de Zelda y los ojos de Link se vieron atraídos irremediablemente otra vez. Le besó las mejillas y los labios como hacía de costumbre, rodeando con los brazos su cintura, ya sin pensar.

Dándose cuenta que estaba comprometiendo más piel de la usual, detuvo sus caricias. Link apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Zelda, cerrando sus ojos y aspirando el aroma de su larga melena rubia.

No importaba que tan simple fuera, Zelda echaba sus sentidos a volar, nacía el deseo de refugiarse en ella y acariciarla por toda la noche como lo más hermoso que había.

—Me gusta como te ves con este traje —murmuró él, jugando con los mechones que acariciaban la zona lumbar de la espalda de la joven. Notó cómo ella temblaba en sus brazos y rió un poco.

—No es gracioso —protestó ella, nerviosa y abochornada, iba a decir algo más, pero la expresión del joven héroe la hizo olvidar sus palabras cuando se hubo incorporado. Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, Link le acariciaba una parte del brazo con su pulgar y Zelda se sintió transparente cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

Ella se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, pidiendo la complicidad de noches anteriores, aunque ésta fuese muy diferente a las demás. Ayudó a Link a ponerse de pie y lo guio de la mano hasta la tienda, se recostaron en la cama improvisada en la cual dormían, escuchando sus propios latidos acelerados. Link volvió a besarla en los labios buscando el sabor de su boca, rodeó su cuerpo con la delicadeza que desbordaban sus gestos y la hizo sentir hermosa a sus ojos, mientras ella respondía a todas sus caricias con la misma timidez e inexperiencia que él. Se demostraron mutuamente todo el afecto que sentían por el otro después de tanto tiempo separados; añorando la presencia de la única persona con quien habían compartido fracasos y victorias.

.

.

.

* * *

Algo me pasa con estos dos que me pongo muy sosa, ¿verdad? Pero todos sabemos que son muy hermosos juntos y a nadie le molesta, ¿cierto?

Ahora bien, ¿les ha gustado? Déjenme declararles que esto lo habré escrito sus tres veces como mínimo, porque el contexto de la idea iba cambiando de un lado a otro y me fue difícil un poco, pero he quedado satisfecha con el resultado. **Este one-shot** **está basado en un headcanon** publicado por **_templozelink_** (¡síganla!) **_en Tumblr_**. Me ofrecí a escribirlo porque apenas lo leí me vino la musa con su descontrol tan poco considerado con mis deberes xD

Cualquier crítica es bienvenida y yo seré feliz de igual manera leyendo sus palabras.

Espero que te haya gustado tu regalito, Jenny, va con todo mi cariño y dedicación para tú. Seré feliz si tu corazón se derritió con esto. No sé si habré alcanzado vuestra idea en un principio, pero tampoco quise darte detalles desde el comienzo porque quería que leyeras sin saber cómo ocurría el avance íntimo entre estos dos. Que ya sabemos dónde terminó todo ese cariñito "inocente" jajaja.

Un beso y un abrazo.

* * *

Pd: ¿reviews?


End file.
